


AsaKiKjút, avagy fullasztó szirupos édesség

by Szim



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Rövid, a béta is én vagyok, csók, de komolyan túl édes, igazából nem szól semmiről csak kis cukiság, magyar, mint mindig, ne mondd hogy nem szóltam, édes
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Lényegében az, amit a cím alapján gondolsz.Vagyis, valószínűleg azt hiszed viccelek, esetleg azt, hogy túlzok... hisz hogy lehetne írásban elérni a fullasztó szirupos édességet..?Nos, ha nem hiszed, járj utána, barátom; de ne mondd, hogy nem szóltam.





	AsaKiKjút, avagy fullasztó szirupos édesség

**Author's Note:**

> El is felejtettem, hogy vannak olyan kis szösszeneteim, amiket ide nem pakoltam fel, mint pl ez, szóval, most itt is it van~  
Jó szórakozást, gondolom.

Arthur mosolyogva bandukolt szerelme mellett. Gyönyörű nap volt, melyet legnagyobb szerencséjére a gyönyörű barátjával tölthetett. Örömét aligha lehetett volna fokozni– gondolta ő.

Kiku arcán rózsákként tekeredett a halvány pír, melyet kedvese közelsége váltott ki, s a törődés világ felé ily kinyilvánítása. No persze, nem mintha bármi problémája is lett volna a dologgal... Igazság szerint rettenetesen imponált neki. Kellemes tavasz-vég volt, melegen sütött rájuk a nap, a madarak csicseregtek, lágy szellő fújdogált– idillibb környezetet elképzelni sem tudott. Sehol máshol nem lett volna most szívesebben.

Letelepedtek egy diófa árnyékába, s Arthur az ölébe ültette szerelmét, ezáltal egy ölelésbe is vonva őt. Egy kis ideig csendben élvezték a kontaktust, majd Kiku hirtelen megfordult, s lovaglóülésben helyezkedett az angolon, aki ezt egy mosollyal jutalmazta. A japán pillanatok alatt lecsókolta azt a vigyort róla, ahogy bezárta az ajkaik közti távolságot. Ezt nem hagyhatta szó nélkül Arthur sem, így kezeit a másik hajába vezette, átvéve a csók irányítását, nyelvét is felfedezőútra indította kedvese szájába.

Pihegve váltak el a levegőhiány miatt, s homlokukat egymásnak döntötték, elveszve a másik szemében... 

Végül elfeküdtek, és csak nézték egymást, minden porcikáját jól megszemlélve a másiknak, néha-néha egy kis kölcsönös simogatással...


End file.
